headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Charmed/Season 1
Category:Seasons Season One of Charmed aired on the WB Network on Wednesday evenings at 9:00 pm EST from October 7th, 1998 to May 26th, 1999. The series was created by Constance M. Burge and produced by Aaron Spelling and E. Duke Vincent for Spelling Television. The premise of the series revolves around three sisters, Phoebe, Prue and Piper Halliwell, who live in their ancestral family home in San Francisco, California and discover one day that they are descended from a line of witches. Upon discovering their grandmother's mystic grimoire, the Book of Shadows, they develop the ability to manipulate magical energy and use it to combat the forces of evil. Season One of Charmed starred Shannen Doherty as Prudence "Prue" Halliwell, Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell and Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell. Together, the three sisters are referred to as the Charmed Ones. The season also stars T.W. King as detective Andy Trudeau and Dorian Gregory as his partner, Detective Darryl Morris. An unaired pilot episode was produced in order to pitch the series to WB Network executives. It ran thirty-minutes long and starred Lori Rom in the role of Phoebe Halliwell. Rom quit the project after filming the pilot and would eventually be replaced by Alyssa Milano for the regular series. Andy Trudeau was played by Chris Boyd, but replaced by T.W. King for the remainder of the season. The basic premise of the plot is the same as that from the first official episode, "Something Wicca This Way Comes". Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Antagonists Crew Production * Aaron Spelling - Executive producer * E. Duke Vincent - Executive producer * Constance M. Burge - Executive producer * Brad Kern - Executive producer * Peter Chomsky - Associate producer * Les Sheldon - Supervising producer * Robert Del Valle - Coordinating producer * Betty Reardon - Coordinating producer Directors * Bruce Seth Green * Craig Zisk * Ellen Pressman * Gilbert Adler * James A. Contner * James Whitmore, Jr. * John Behring * John T. Kretchmer * Les Sheldon * Kevin Inch * Nick Marck * Richard Compton * Richard Denault * Richard Ginty Writers * Brad Kern * Chris Levinson * Constance M. Burge * Edithe Swenson * Greg Elliot * Javier Grillo-Marxuach * Michael Perricone * Paul Jackson * Sheryl J. Anderson * Tony Blake * Zack Estrin Notes & Trivia * Although Charmed touched on several key notions involving the traditions of Wicca, it was not slavish towards it's tenants, preferring instead to create it's own internal mythology. * Aaron Spelling originally wanted to call the series House of Sisters, but this was dropped in favor of Charmed. * Although Andy Trudeau appeared in all twenty-two episodes from the season, T.W. King appeared in only twenty-one. * Dorian Gregory, who remains a regular throughout the entirety of the show's run, only appears in fifteen of the twenty-two broadcast episodes. * T.W. King appears in season one only and his character is killed off in the season finale, "Déjà Vu All Over Again". The reasons behind why T.W. King left the series is left to rumors and speculation. * Actor Brian Krause is introduced in episode 1x3, "Thank You for Not Morphing", as Leo Wyatt. Krause becomes a series regular on Charmed beginning with season two. * Les Sheldon was a supervising producer on season one only. * Robert Del Valle was the coordinating producer on "Something Wicca This Way Comes". This was his only work on the series. Notable episodes * "Something Wicca This Way Comes" - 2nd pilot episode; 1st official introduction of all characters. * "I've Got You Under My Skin" - Introduction of Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster. * "Thank You for Not Morphing" - Introduction of Leo Wyatt. * "Déjà Vu All Over Again" - Death of Andy Trudeau Home video * Charmed: The Complete Series * Charmed: The Complete First Season See also External Links * * * * Charmed, Season 1 at Wikipedia * * References